bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop Parodies
---- Music Gorillaz 2-D the blue-haired member of the Gorillaz has a tattoo of Betty Boop on his right arm. Jay-Z In Jay-Z's animated music video for "The Story of O.J.", a black stereotypical prostitute parody of Betty Boop can be seen in a background scene talking to her pimp. Lullaby of Broadway "Lullaby of Broadway" written by Harry Warren with lyrics by Al Dublin, published in 1935 in which salutes the nightlife of Broadway references "Hi-De-Hi" and "Boop-a-Doo" in song. Jinkx Monsoon Several Betty Boop cartoons are referenced, including a Betty Boop parody in Jinkx Monsoon's music video "Cartoons and Vodka". ''Taylor Girlz'' The Taylor Girlz song release "Boop" references the words Betty & Boop. Lyrics: All these people keep hatin me, But no one wants to try me. One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me. All these people keep hatin me, But no one wants to try me. One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me, Boop now they off me, Boop! Boop! Now they off me, Boop! Now they off me, Boop! Boop! Now they off me. All these people keep hatin me, But no one wants to try me, One Just ran up Boop! Now they off me. All that Clap back, Ya'll here non of that, Boop! Boop! Boop! My hands get busy when they come to the ring, Sittin on stacks, Racks on racks. Girls talk heavy Ima handle that, Twitter Boop! I don't do dat. Come correct when you talk back, Dress down ain't data fact. Hustle game all bout that, Petty Betty that's necessary. I'm so slick you don't really hear me, Way to pretty for the conversation, The ghost creation. You like what you see on a daily basis, You hatin on me, Thank god I made it. I expected haters, Run up on me have you leave later. All these people keep hatin me, But no one wants to try me, One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me. All these people keep hatin me, But no one wants to try me, One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me. Boop! Now they off me, Boop! Boop! Now they off me. Boop now they off me, Boop! Boop! Now they off me. All these people keep hatin me, But no one wants to try me, One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me. Girl I walked up in the room, All eyes was on me, girl why? I don't know I think they like what they see. I'm uncomfortable, If they try me, I'ma eat'em like Lunchables. Have your whole body in a rotation like an obstacle, Pop your head like a popsicle, These typical miserable wannabes, Always tryin get at me. Don't entertain me if it ain't payin me, Run up once run up twice, Run up again that's the end of your life. I can't stand, I hit your little girls with no hands, Don't make me pull up my pants. This is the battles of hands, I don't need people or cameras to win. All these people keep hatin me, But no one wants to try me. One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me. All these people keep hatin me, But no one wants to try me, One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me. Boop! Now they off me, Boop! Boop! Now they off me. Boop! Now they off me, Boop! Boop! Now they off me. All these people keep hatin me, But no one wants to try me, One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me. ''Charlie Puth'' Betty is referenced in a song called "Betty Boop", by American singer-songwriter Charlie Puth. The song was later licensed by Universal Studios, for Betty Boop's skit Boop'n Around. Lyrics: All right gentlemen I want you to repeat after! Just as I do it! Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da! Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Doo! Da Da Da Da! Jump away! Da Da Da Da! Good golly! Da Da Da Da Da Da Da! Bring it around now. Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da! Ladies! Da Da Da Da Da Da Da! Good golly! Da Da Da Da Da! Da Da Da Da Da! Yeah! Ladies and gentlemen let me present Charlie Puth! Let me see your Betty Boop, When the beat drops! ''Monkey Rag'' A Betty Boop-like character ("Mitzi") appears in Joanna Davidovich's animation, entitled the "Monkey Rag". ''NCT Dream'' Betty Boop appears on a t-shirt in NCT Dream's music video "Chewing Gum". ''Squirrel Nut Zippers'' In a 1999 music video by the Squirrel Nut Zippers, a Betty Boop parody makes an appearance. The animated video was inspired by Bimbo's Initiation, Minnie the Moocher and Swing You Sinners. The video was also inspired by other 1930s cartoons such as Looney Tunes, Buddy and his girlfriend Cookie. The female character that appears in the video also looks similar to Toot Braunstein who appears in Drawn Together, only without the freckles. ''Lil Wayne'' In rapper Lil' Wayne's 2009 mixtape, Betty Boop is referenced in one verse: "And All My Girls Be Half-Naked Like Betty Boop Be!". ''Robert Smith'' Robert James Smith is an English musician. He is the lead singer, guitar player, lyricist and principal songwriter of the rock band The Cure. His favourite cartoon character is Betty Boop, and he has paid tribute to the character by wearing red lipstick, wearing Betty Boop t-shirts and holding cutout images of Betty's head. ''Katy Perry'' Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson is an American pop singer. Katy Perry was originally inspired by Betty Boop's style. Katy Perry eventually moved on and stating; "I've gone from Betty Boop to more Bettie Page. It's less cute and more meow." ''Kristin Chenoweth'' Kristin Chenoweth's speaking voice is often compared to Betty Boop. She stated "If you hear me talk, it's Betty Boop meets Jessica Rabbit meets Marilyn Monroe, I'm four foot eleven and that was something I was teased about too." A fan met Kristin Chenoweth in February 2006 at the Walt Disney Concert Hall and she told the fan that Andrew Lippa (her musical director) was creating a new musical (Betty Boop Musical) for the character Betty Boop and she hinted she would probably have done the role. ''Jennifer Tilly'' Jennifer Tilly stated in a interview that she would love to do the voice for Betty Boop. The actress has often been compared to Betty. In a 1996 review, her speaking voice was referenced as being Boop-esque. Betty Boo Alison Moira Clarkson is an British pop-rap artist. She was originally nicknamed "Betty Boop" for her similarity to the cartoon character; she changed her handle to "Betty Boo" to avoid trademark disputes. Her first song, "Betty Boo Doin' The Do", features the "Boop-Oopy-Doop" scat lyrics. Betty Boo: "The name Betty Boo came from when I was at school I used to have really curly bits around the side so I looked like Betty Boop the cartoon character." - Grrr! Interview ''(1992) Betty Boo: "When I was at school I kept changing my hairstyle and one day I got it cut really short like a crop and people said I look like Betty Boop. I look like nothing like her at all it's stupid really it just stuck." - ''Top Ten 1990 ''(2000) ''Thoroughly Modern Millie Thorougly Modern Millie is a 1967 musical set in the 1920s starring Julie Andrews. Dave Fleischer worked on the special effects on this film. The scat lyric "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" is referenced twice in the film by Julie Andrews. ''Drinking From The Bottle'' A scene from Hells Bells is featured in Calvin Harris music video "Drinking From the Bottle" (Feat. Tinie Tempah) ''American Idol'' (2011) In 2011, Amercian Idol contestant Inessa Lee did Betty Boop impressions in front of Jennifer Lopez and Randy Jackson. Before she entered American Idol, Lee used to portray Betty in various YouTube videos, performing "Do Something" from the 1932 cartoon entitled Boop-Oop-a-Doop. She later dropped the act and went with her own style, and now goes by the name of Princess X. She released a song entitled "Gimmie All (Ring My Bell)", which peaked at No. 12 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart in April 2013 and stayed for 9 weeks on the chart. ---- Category:Parody Category:Betty Boop Parodies & References